Every other weekend
by iamdevishangel
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have to deal with seeing each other after there divorce and knowing exactly what they're missing. one-shot song fic


A.N: hope you enjoy it. This is the first time I've written two fanfics so close to each other in date so yay maybe I'm breaking my writer's blocker after all. Or I could be working my way to a more than a chapter story which ever one happens I would love 3. So yeah enjoy, please comment ( I don't get much of those) and all that other good stuff.

I don't own Inuyasha or Every other weekend by Reba McEntire.

Since this song is a duet this is the break down:

_Italics: Reba_

**Bold: Kenny**

_**Bold + Italic: both**_

* * *

"Iris and Liam hurry up this is the last time I tell you two to get in the car. If you're not in the car in less than ten minutes than I guess I'll just have to leave you behind." Kagome rushed around the house making sure that the kids actually had everything they needed and not only what they wanted. In less than five minutes both kids were in the car strapped in to their 'big kid' seats and they drove to the park. They drove up and as she parked her kids threw teddy bears at each other. She smiled to herself and thought 'yup definitely Inuyasha's kids'. The kids rushed out the van once she opened it and ran to there father completely ignoring her existence and she was okay with that, or at least that's what she told herself. She took the kids stuff and transferred it to Inuyasha's car while the he was just holding his kids, their kids. Then he looked up and saw her looking at him and brushed the tears out of his eyes, stood up and helped her put the luggage in the trunk. "Kagome, hey. How are you?" she smiled at him and whispered obviously lying "I'm good Inuyasha." That was all they said to each other as Kagome reached down and hugged her kids before getting back in her car and watching them as they left crying silently.

_Every Other Friday  
It's toys and clothes and backpacks  
Is everybody in?  
Ok lets go see dad  
Same time in the same spot  
Corner of the same old parking lot  
Half the hugs and kisses  
There are always sad  
We trade a couple words and looks and kids again  
Every Other Weekend_

Inuyasha drove his kids to the house thinking about Kagome once upon a time Takashi. At the house the times rushed to the living rooms to pick the movies for their movie Friday. This was the high light of his entire week just sitting on the couch with this kids watching the dumbest movies ever made to man, eating grilled cheese sandwiches and watching their little faces as they tried to stay awake as long as possible. When his angels finally fell asleep he picked them up one by one and put them to bed in their rooms and wondered how long it would be before they rushed into his room and crawled into the big bed he got just for that reason. Less than a hour Liam came into the room and said as well as any four year old truly can that he was to be picked up, set on the bed and tucked in with his daddy. As if on cue Iris walked in and begging her daddy to the same for her then she looked up at him with those big amber eyes and asked him to braid her hair so that it would be pretty the next day. As he tried the best he could she told him that it wasn't the same as when mommy did it and he looked down at her and brushed her bangs from her face and told him that he was trying.

**Every Other Weekend  
Very few exceptions  
I pick up the love we made in both my arms  
It's movies on the sofa  
Grilled cheese and cut the crust off  
"But that's not the way mom makes it daddy" breaks my heart  
I miss everything I use to have with her again  
Every Other Weekend**

Inuyasha dreamt the dream he had since the divorce; it was Iris and Liam running towards him with their mother in the background laughing as they jumped on him. He would go to her and tickle her and the kids would join in and they were a family again. He woke up and wondered why did he ever let her leave. He knew she still loved him so why didn't he fight for her and bring and the kids back to his side where they belonged and for a moment he started to plan how to get his wife back until Liam started to fret and he turned to make sure everything with his son was okay.

**But I can't tell her I love her**  
_I can't tell him I love him  
_**Cause there's too many questions and**_**  
Ears in the car**_

_So I don't tell him I miss him  
_**I don't tell her I need her  
**_**She's(He's) over me, that's where we are**_  
**So we're as close as we might ever be again**  
_**Every Other Weekend**_

Kagome woke up early on Saturday and put on home movies so that the sound of her kids would ring through the house. She sat down and watched as the coffee make itself. She was slowly driving herself crazy even though she knew that they were fine with their father. She got up telling herself that she would go clean the house, or rearrange the house or anything that had to be better than just sitting there waiting for Sunday when she would pick them up and see him again. She still doesn't get how their 'perfect' marriage just vanished in an instant like it did made her feel like a fool for ever believing in that fairy tale ending.

_Every Other Saturday  
First thing in the mornin'  
I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away  
I know why, but I don't know why  
We ever let this happen  
Fallin' for forever was a big mistake  
There's so much not to do, and all day not to do it in  
Every Other Weekend_

It seemed like Sunday came to fast for him but he was used to that. "Iris! Liam! Hurry up you don't want to miss you mom," he called from down the stairs and watched his twins run down the stairs glowing at the thought of seeing their mother again. He drove to the park and saw that she was already there as always leaning on the car just waiting. Before he could even open the van door she was there opening it and hugging her children as they held onto her tight getting ready to tell her about how great it was at dad's. He went to the trunk and took cleaned it out of all their stuff and put it in her van as he watched them together. She looked up at him quickly then looked away as his kids gave him hugs and kisses and made promises to call the very instant they got home. Inuyasha watched as she put Liam in his car seat and messed up his hair in a way that made him laugh and watched her go over to Iris and fix her braids as the little girl smiled at her mother. She looked back and gave him a pitiful little wave before she herself got in the car and drove away while he just stayed there watching them leave feeling as if someone had just tore his heart again.

**Every Other Sunday  
I empty out my backseat  
While my children hug their mother in the parking lot  
We don't touch  
We don't talk much  
Maybe goodbye to each other  
Then she drives away with every piece of heart I've got  
I reconvince myself we did the right thing  
Every Other Weekend**

As Kagome opened the front door her four year old twins ran to the phone and called their father to tell them they had gotten home safe and she sighed wishing that he would come back to them, that they could be a family again. When her kids threw the phone at her in an attempt to beat the other to the couch she heard him say her voice and could only tell him, " I guess I'll see you the after next weekend Inuyasha." As he replied " yeah I guess you will," hanging up at the same they both looked at the phone and hoped that maybe the next time they saw each other something would change something would be different but knowing that even though they saw each other every other weekend they would never feel the right to tell the other everything that was left unsaid.

**So I can't tell her I love her  
**_I can't tell him I love him_  
**Cause there's too many questions and**  
_** Ears in the car**_  
_So I don't tell him I miss him_  
**I don't tell her I need her**  
_**She's(He's) over me, that's where we are**_  
**So we're as close as we might ever be again**  
_**Every Other Weekend**_  
**Yeah for fifteen minutes we're a family again**  
_God I wish that he was still with me again_  
_**Every Other Weekend**_


End file.
